Outside the Walls
by focusedOnProsperity
Summary: Rick & Michonne are truly honest with each other in more ways than one when not trapped inside walls (sounds like the cover of a romance novel). Richonne. One-shot.


**AN: Welp, I own nothing related to The Walking Dead**

Michonne rubbed her shoulder out of pure habit. She wasn't used to the colder weather up in Virginia, but had gotten used to attempting to generate warmth. It was a shock to the system that today had been as warm as a beautiful day in Georgia.

Rick's boots crunched fallen leaves as he paced in a circle. "This is where we did it."

"This is where the three of you planned to take over Alexandria?"

Rick licked his lips. "Well, yes. Daryl dropped from the plan before he became a recruiter with Aaron, but this is the spot."

Michonne sighed. "Rick, you didn't have to show me this. I know adjusting to a new life here has been hard, everything is hard, but I already told you..."

He reflected on those magical words that came from her plump lips a few days ago. "You're still with me."

"Yes. So you don't have to prove anything to me."

She said it, but that wasn't good enough. She wasn't with him in the way that he desired. Morgan had already confessed to him that he found Michonne to be a "beautiful work of art". He had spotted their flirtations and how often they visited each other. Although Morgan was his friend and the first person to save his life since the ZA, Rick was getting tired of seeing this man in his house.

He stopped the pacing and walked closer to Michonne, invading her personal space. "There's more to it than that Michonne. We have to be completely honest with each other from now on. I can't deny to myself that..."

"That what Rick? Don't you and Jessie have something going on?" Michonne also noticed how they looked at each other with lust in their eyes. Jessie was finding every excuse in the book to be by Rick's side. Her kids needed a make figure around. Did he want to look at another owl sculpture? Sam forgot how to tie his shoelaces. At first the excuses were funny. They were now overbearing and annoying to everyone who shared a house with Rick. "I'm not going to get involved in some drama. No thanks."

"Drama, is that what you see being with me as?" He leaned in closer as she backed away.

Michonne couldn't pretend that the hurt in his blue eyes affected her. "Rick, you'll always have me as your true friend, but until you..."

The familiar sounds of the dead alarmed them. She unsheathed her katana as he whipped out his machete. She ran forward to decapitate a former school teacher. He watched as her the muscles in her ass shifted for each of her fighting positions. He was ever so grateful that they rid themselves of the constable uniforms, and that she chose to wear a tight fitting purple tank with leggings. Her breasts bounced as she swung in a perfect 360 to kill a decrepit janitor.

She knew he was gawking, which wasn't new. "Are you gonna just stare, or help?!"

Rick was surprised at himself for taking the liberty to stare more than usual. He began to hack away at a mayor and most of the city council. Michonne glanced over to see if he needed her assistance, and began to indulge in her own lust. She always enjoyed how swift his bowlegged stature ran, how she couldn't get the image out of her mind of his pecs since he wore a tight brown shirt. She imagined that the ruthlessness he used in killing would be greater with sex. Those beautiful eyes of his could never be hidden from the amount of sweat, dirt, or hair he had. He was always sexy.

"Michonne?" His chest heaved from slaying the last if the walkers. She just realized that he noticed her looking at him. He walked up to her, dropping the machete along the way. His hands lifted her face as he stared into her big brown eyes. "You're with me," he said in a low voice while he pressed his forehead against hers. "But I need you to be with me" His lips grazed against hers, until she couldn't take the teasing anymore.

Her katana fell. With tears streaming down her face, she pulled his head down into hers as she devoured his lips. He moaned from inwardly cheering that he finally got her to open up. His hands drifted to her ass, where he groped with strong hands. He gave no warning to ripping off her shirt, nearly ripping it at the seams. Michonne gasped as his lips enclosed her nipples and his nibbled on them.

"Rick, oh my God, Rick..." He quieted any potential for her to protest by lunging his tongue into her mouth. She couldn't help but to reciprocate. Both of their hands worked on the other's pants: she expertly unblocked his while he easily yanked her leggings and panties down. She wasn't ready for him to crotch down and lap at her clit with his tongue. She looked to see his eyes focused intently upon hers. Be eyes rolled back - she couldn't believe this was happening, but if he kept doing what he was doing she'd scream and more of the dead would come.

She pushed him off and hopped on top of him. He grabbed her hips, anticipating the unreal sensations that he knew would come next. She slowly eased down into his member. They both exhaled at the perfect fit, the relief flowing through their bodies, the electricity that jumped in the pit of their stomachs. She rubbed her clit as she slowly rose and descended on him. The feeling was too great - she eventually had to move faster. Rick's grip on her hips intensified as he joined in, driving his member so deep into her that she began to mumble incoherent cries. They held each other's hands until Rick decided that he really wanted to drive home a point.

He flipped her over and lifted her legs over his shoulder. His fingers massaged her lower lips and clit. "I want you to understand something Michonne." Thurst. "I'm with you." Thrust. "You're with me." Thrust. "No one else". He pistoned into her relentlessly, all the while playing with her clit. Michonne's hands gripped at the dirt. She never felt so vulnerable, so powerless. He was controlling her pussy so well that she wasn't even sure if it was hers anymore. She couldn't comprehend the roller-coaster of sensations that he generated, but she was far from complaining. There was no way to compute how many times she came, but when the orgasm set in...her body erupted,her eyes rolled back, and her screams couldn't be contained. Rick lowered her legs off of his shoulders to crouch down and kiss those sensual lips. But he wasn't stopping with the thrusting. No, he wasn't going to quit until she fully understood where they stood.

-000000000-

Spencer opened the gate with much concern. He heard the screams, but was a too scared to investigate. "Is she alright," he asked add Rick passed by with Michonne holding on to him for support.

"She's fine. We had a bit of a trouble with some walkers, but we handled it."

Michonne simply nodded. When they were out of hearing range, she whispered, "I'm gonna have to soak for days in the bathtub."

He winked, "As long as I'm there."


End file.
